wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/IV
Nie darmo to mówi przysłowie, że klin klinem się wybija. Wlazła mi w głowę prawdziwym klinem historia Semena i ta jego tajna rzecz zakopana w lesie, której ja miałem być niemym stróżem i wiernikiem, i o niczym już myśleć nie mogłem, jeno o tym i o tym bezustawnie. Ale znalazł się rychło klin drugi, a taki ostry i boleśny, że nie tylko jakoby rozłupał mi głowę, ale i serce przewiercił głęboko jak nóż zbójecki. Mój ojciec miał powrócić z owej tureckiej furmanki najdalej w sierpniu, a tymczasem owo i wrzesień końca dobiegał, a ojca jak nie było, tak nie było. Strach o ojca i frasunek wielki nastał teraz w naszej chacie — matka płakała dniem i nocą, a ja w żałości mojej ani jej pocieszyć, ani sobie dać otuchy nie umiałem, zaś ludzie we wsi miasto nam dodać serca i nadziei — to jeno się litowali nad matką, nawiedzali ją jakoby po nieboszczyku i ciągle prawili, jako to z turskiej ziemi teraz mało kto wraca, bo tam zawsze srogie rozruchy i krwi ludzkiej przelewanie, i że z wolą Bożą trzeba się pogodzić i na msze święte dawać za duszę ojca, «bo — mówią matce — gdyby wasz żył, toby znać o sobie dał nawet z turskiego więzienia, a tak pewno bez księdza między poganami marnie zginął». Na domiar złego jedyny nasz krewny i opiekun, wuj kantor, umarł z gorączki; zostaliśmy teraz sieroty. Chodziliśmy z matką do Sambora, do pana Zybulta, kupca, co trzymał skład węgierskiego wina i miał handle z lwowskimi Ormiany, prosimy go, aby pisał, czyli czego nie wiedzą o tej karawanie, z którą ojciec jechał; on też pisał zaraz, ale odpisano, że tam także między tymi Ormiany, co mieli albo krewnych, albo towar w onej karawanie, wielka jest trwoga i umartwienie, bo żadnej wieści nie mają. Wtedy to, w tym ciężkim czasie, przeświadczyłem się dobrze, że nad samą srogość ludzkiego nieszczęścia gorsza bywa ciągła niepewność, kiedy to dusza człowieka, jakoby zawieszona między żałością a nadzieją, szarpie się w udręczeniu, a myśli biją się z sobą, a która z nich najsmutniejsza, ta zawsze najmocniejsza. A mnie i mojej matce tak było, jak gdyby ojciec co dzień w naszych oczach umierał, a co dzień inną śmiercią: to od powietrza, to od dzikiego zwierza pustyni, to od ręki zbójeckiej; i co dzień znowu żyw wracał: to jako człek zdrów i wesół, to jako kaleka i żebrak, to jako znędzniały jeniec, wykupiony z rąk pogańskich. I tak w tym udręczeniu czas mijał, a jak gdyby tego nieszczęścia było za mało, przyszło drugie, z woli i z ręki złego człowieka. Już swego czasu mówiłem, jako to było z naszym sołtystwem czy też wolnictwem i jako się ojciec bronił od napaści ludzkiej. Na św. Michał miał zapłacić podstarościemu 100 złotych i już go mieli zaniechać i zostawić spokojnie jak na dziedzictwie. Termin dawno minął, ojciec przepadł bez śladu, o owej konfirmacji, którą król obiecał w Janowie, ani słychać było — owo zguba nasza ostateczna. Kazano nam wynosić się z naszej własnej majętności, gwałtem nas wyrzucono. Matka się broniła, wołała pomocy boskiej i ludzkiej, biegała, biedna, na zamek samborski, błagała, na progu się kładła, wzywała pomsty niebieskiej na krzywdzicieli sierót, na tych zbójów nieludzkich i wydzierców cudzej pracy, że lepszych po szubienicach wieszają — nie pomogło nic, tak od razu, za jednym rozmachem, z dziś na jutro, w dziady nas obrócono. Jam już był otrok duży i gdyby po mojej woli szło, byłbym siekierą ojcowskiego chleba bronił, z łuku Semenowego strzelał, podstarościego i hajduka Kajdasza pewno zabił i sam się zabić dał — ale matka broniła mi tego: «nie pomożesz — mówi — a siebie i mnie zgubisz. Tak to znieść musieliśmy. Ale mnie się zdało, żem jadowitą żmiję połknął i pod sercem ją jeszcze żywą noszę, bo i serce, i duszę miałem zatrute; na niebom patrzył, czy się nie rozewrze i czy ognisty piorun z niego nie padnie na głowy tych zbójów; zrozumieć nie mogłem, że słonko nie gaśnie nad takim światem, na którym sprawiedliwości nie ma i pomsty na złoczyńców. A Bóg gdzie? a król gdzie? Bóg jest wiekuisty i tajne są Jego wyroki, sprawiedliwość Jego może być nie z tego świata, Jego pomsta znajdzie grzesznika i poza ziemskim żywotem; Bóg jest nierychliwy, ale sprawiedliwy. Ale król gdzie? Jego majestat jest z tego świata, jego moc jest ziemska, on taki śmiertelny, jako i ja, chłopek mizerny — on powinien być rychliwy w sprawiedliwości swojej, bo tylko tu na ziemi sądzić i karać może, a po śmierci sam sądzon i karan będzie. Kiedy ojciec mój opowiadał, jako mu król Zygmunt w Janowie obiecał konfirmację sołtystwa i jako go swoim królewskim furmanem — auriga regius — mianował, to ja był pewny, że już nie ma takiej mocy ludzkiej na świecie, co by na nasze dziedzictwo godzić śmiała. A tu ani hetman żaden, ani wojewoda, ale podstarości i sługa hajduk dokazali tego! Gdybym był królem, tobym jeździł po całej ziemi polskiej, a miał przy sobie wielki hufiec zbrojny, tysiąc takich husarzy, jakich w Samborze widziałem, w stal zakutych, z szumnymi skrzydłami z piór żurawich na barku, że każdy z nich wygląda jak św. Michał Archanioł z ołtarza naszego kościółka, i kazałbym ścinać głowy wszystkim, co mordują sprawiedliwość, tak aby i najmocniejszy truchlał, a radowała się cnota, i każdy ubogi człek bezpieczno pożywiał się swoją pracą. Buntowała się we mnie dusza, żałowałem i wstyd mi było, żem nie taki, jak Kozak Semen, co się niczego nie bał i nikogo, ani popa, ani starosty, ani króla, i mawiał, że najlepsze prawo pisze szabla, a kula w łeb to lepsza pieczęć niż pana kanclerzowa, i że lichy to człek, co się o swoją krzywdę nie weźmie. Ale pamiętam także, jako Semen często dumkę jedną śpiewał, a zawsze się w niej powtarzały słowa: :Terpyty, terpyty, :Z Bohom sia ne byty! :Ot, co! Cierpieć, cierpieć, :a z Bogiem się nie bić! :A ja się będę z Bogiem bił! :A ja się będę z królem bił! Poczekam, urosnę, nabiorę mocy i rozumu, a wtedy bić się będę, ale ze złymi ludźmi tylko, z podstarościm i z Kajdaszem, a może Bóg da, że się na nich krzywdy pomszczę. A teraz to trzeba bić się z biedą. I tak mi się zdało, jakobym wśród tego nieszczęścia stał się naraz dościgłym człowiekiem, a co było we mnie z dziecka, to opadło gdyby kwiecie z jabłoni. Miły Boże, żeby to wszystko tak rosło, bez słońca, bez rosy, jak bieda rośnie! Ledwie się przez okienko wciśnie, a już ona gospodyni jest w chacie, wszędy wlezie, wszędy zaglądnie, z każdego kąta jeno długie zęby do człeka szczerzy, tak jakoby mówiła: jak zjem wszystko, co masz, to i ciebie zjem! Słońca do chaty nie puści, wesele z niej wygania, za plecyma ci siedzi, ognisko studzi, w nocy sen odbiera, a jak śpisz, to i we śnie zmorą cię dławi, z łokci dziurawych wyłazi, z oczu ci świeci, z jednej miski z tobą jada i twoim głodem się pasie, coraz mocniejsza, coraz czarniejsza. Takiej biedy i my zaznali teraz. Sprowadziła się matka, wczoraj jeszcze sołtysowa i gospodyni dziedziczna, a dziś biedna komornica, do sąsiadki jednej, ubogiej wdowy; mieszkaliśmy tam w ciasnocie i nędzy. Kiedy nas po zbójecku wyrzucono z naszej zagrody, zagrabiono nam cały dobytek gospodarski: krówki; zboże, statek, «bo — rzecze podstarości — bezprawnie na cudzym tu siedzieliście tyle lat, za zaległy czynsz to wszystko pójdzie na skarb królewski». To, co zabrać pozwolili, to były tylko graty mizerne, szczebrzuch ubogi, świąteczna odzież matki i ojca. Wszystko tośmy pomału sprzedali i zjedli przez zimę, a gdy nadeszła wiosna, trzeba było myśleć o tym, jako żyć dalej. W Podborzu zostać matka nie chciała, bo i zarobku znaleźć tu nie mogła, i zostać niebezpieczno było, bo się hajduk Kajdasz odgrażał, że nas na pańskie wypędzać będzie. A tymczasem on sam, niecnota, sprowadził się do naszego obejścia jakby do własnego dziedzictwa, bo na to też praktyki z podstarościm miał i dla niego to nas wywłaszczono. Miała matka bliskiego krewniaka w Strzałkowicach pod Samborem, tkacza, do niego się przenieść umyśliła i ja miałem tam zostać i tkactwa się uczyć Przenieśliśmy się do Strzałkowic, ale mnie tkackie rzemiosło cale się nie podobało i pozwoliła mi matka szukać chleba przy jakiej żupie, bom umiał czytać i pisać, a taki łatwiej przy warzelni i czechrynach znajdzie zarobek, jako że kwotnicy solni zawsze piszącego do rachunku beczek potrzebują. Po wuju, kantorze Walentym, zostało nam trochę odzieży i mała książeczka do modlitwy, a była to Offfcium, czyli Godzinki do Anioła Stróża. To była wyprawa moja cała! zrobiłem węzełek, pożegnałem się z matką z wielkim jej płaczem i moim, a tak z kosturkiem w ręku, z węzełkiem na plecach, z jednym złotym samymi groszami w mieszku i z Godzinkami do Anioła Stróża w kieszeni, ruszyłem w świat Boży. Łuk Semenowy i łubie ze strzałami, że mi matka broniła brać ze sobą, «bo — mówi — jako Tatar pójdziesz i jeszcze napaści sobie jakiej przydybiesz; wyniosłem był już przedtem daleko za chatę ukradkiem i wżdy go z sobą wziąłem, na troczkach łykowych dobrze uwiązawszy przez ramię; w czym, choć nieposłuszny byłem matce, przecież, jako się pokaże, słuszna rzecz była, bo owo potem w potrzebie jako przyjaciel mi stanął. Miałem iść do Soli pod Dobromilem, bo tam była duża warzelnia, ale zamiast wziąć się tam prostą drogą, umyśliłem pójść przedtem do Podborza, a to z tej przyczyny, że skoro miałem, kto wie na jak długo, porzucić te strony, chciałem jeszcze raz być na «Semenowej polanie», bo tak sobie ją nazwałem, drogę do niej przez las raz jeszcze wbić w pamięć, miejsce ono tajemne opatrzeć, a także i ludziom podborskim powiedzieć, gdzie mnie znaleźć będzie można, gdyby kto o mnie pytał. A miałem w tym Semena na myśli, bo nuż wróci albo wiernika swego przyszle, to jak się mnie dopytać? We wsi mnie powitano jak dziada, z podrwinkami i urąganiem. Poznałem, jaki to bieda gorzki chleb piecze. Co kogo pozdrowię grzecznie, po ludzku, z uchyleniem kapelusza: «Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus!» — a on do mnie na to: — Ehe! Hanusik, pan sołtysi! A co ty po sołtystwo twoje przyszedł? — Z łukiem idzie — mówi inny — zbrojno, hej? Sołtystwa dobywać będzie! Nigdym ja tego rozumieć nie mógł, dlaczego się ludzie cieszą z cudzej biedy i nieszczęścia, nawet kiedy takiego trafi, co ci nie był wrogiem, a owszem czasami dobroć tobie świadczył; dlaczego właśnie tacy, co ich bieda trzęsie, najbardziej radzi, kiedy i drugich za łeb weźmie? A z czegoż tu uciecha? Jakeś ty biedny, a drudzy także zbiednieją, toś ty przez to nie bogatszy, owszem biedniejszy jeszcze, bo ano kto cię wspomoże, kto ci da zarobić, przy kim się zawiesisz? To właśnie tak, jak gdyby cieszył się ślepiec, że owo inni, co koło niego byli, także cale poślepli — a któż go będzie wodził, kto mu da łyżkę do ręki i bodaj wody poda? Spotkałem nareście jedną dobrą duszę, kulawego Matyska, co u nieboszczyka wuja kantora służył, a teraz przy plebanii wisiał, za samą strawę bez przyodziewka. Ciekawy był bardzo chłopiec, ten Matysek, i do wszystkiego sprytny. Na skrzypcach dobrze grywał, przeróżne piosenki śpiewać umiał — i ksiądz pleban zwał go rybałtem, a za księdzem i ludzie, bo po weselach z skrzypcami chodził, po kolędach biegał, mięsopustne maszkary robić umiał i fraszki wesołe wyprawiał. Nieboszczyk wuj czytać go i pisać po trosze nauczył, ale że biedy nie wystraszysz abecadłem, a Matysek był ubogi sierota, tedy poszturkiwał nim, kto chciał, a kiedy nas wypędzono z wolnictwa, tedy on stracił ostatniego przyjaciela i ostatni ratunek, bom ja go bardzo lubił, a matka zawsze go spomagała, jako mogła. — A co u was słychać, Matysku? — pytam go. — A co by słychać miało? — odpowiada — psy słychać, jak szczekają, i ludzi, jak płaczą. — A tobie jako się dzieje? — Tak się dzieje, że ani się odzieję, ani się nadzieję, a mam tylko nadzieję, że się raz przecie gdzieś stąd podzieję, bo tu w Podborzu już nikt nie wytrzyma. A wy co robicie teraz z matką, Hanusik? — Widzisz, Matysku, tyś pierwszy, co tu ze mną po ludzku gadasz, a inni mnie jako powsinogę witali. Taki ja dzisiaj biedny, jako i ty, to nami gardzą. — Ej, co tam — rzecze Matysek — wszyscyśmy ludzie, tylko ksiądz pleban człowiek! Gardzą, nie gardzą, a ja sobie pan. Bom ja królewicz niebieski, tak jako i ty. — A, pleciesz, Matysku, pleciesz! — mówię ja śmiejąc się. — Albo nie tak? Jużci, że wierę tak. Ksiądz pleban co niedziela obiecuje mi z ambony królestwo niebieskie po śmierci, a to nim to królestwo posiądę, tom ja za życia jest królewicz. — Żart żartem, ale go już dosyć, Matysku — mówię na to — powiedzże mi bez żartów, co u was słychać? — «Im dalej, tym gorzej — mówiła baba, jak leciała z dachu». Co by słychać? Bieda i zniszczenie ludzkie. Podstarości ludziom coraz cięższy, że już jeden i drugi przemyśliwa, jak grunt porzucić i gdzieś na dalekie Podole wykoczować, a hajduk Kajdasz w waszej chacie siedzi, na ławie przed wrotami w słońcu się wygrzewa jak wieprz, jeno czarnym łbem potrząsa i długie wąsiska kręci, słoninę wędzoną je i piwo łyka, a brzuch mu rośnie i rośnie, że jeno daj Boże, aby się wrychle rozpękł. Teraz nowe zniszczenie wymyślili, pędzą ludzi do lasu, budy robią, będą popioły palić. — A co to są budy i na co popioły palić będą? — pytam Matyska. — Tom i ja przedtem nie wiedział, co to za rzecz, dopiero teraz pierwszy raz widzę. Przyjechali kupcy ze Lwowa, same Niemcy, starszy między nimi Hayder się zowie, zakupili u pana starosty Koniecpolskiego wolność na budy w lesie. Będą rąbać drzewa, kopać piece, układać stosami, a potem palić popioły, ługować i robić z tego potaż, a ten potaż powiozą na spław na Jarosław do Sanu, a Sanem do Wisły, a Wisłą, hen, daleko, do samego Gdańska. Już zaczęli w kilkanaście siekier; Kajdasz z harapem plecionym chodzi, trzaska nim i wrzeszczy, ubogi ludek do lasu pędzi. — A w którymże to miejscu? — Widzisz tam — pokazał palcem Matysek, prowadząc mnie na pagórek. — Masz tobie — pomyślałem w duchu, bo Matysek właśnie w tę stronę pokazywał, kędy my z Semenem przebierali się nocą do polanki — a nuż i tam trafią! Ale nie pokazywałem tego przed Matyskiem, jeno mówię dalej: — Mój Matysku, mam ja do ciebie prośbę; wiem, żeś ty dobra dusza i zawsześ nam był życzliwy. Trafić się może, że tu o mnie albo o matkę pytać się będą; może o ojcu jaka wieść przyjdzie, może i sam ojciec jeszcze wróci — kto wie, Bóg miłosierny i dziwnie się zdarza na świecie; może też ze Lwowa od Ormian przyjdzie jakie pisanie, może od Kozaka Semena ktoś mnie szukać będzie, bo ja mam jeszcze jego kobzę u siebie — tedy abyś o tym wiedział i wszystkim mówił, że matka moja jest w Strzałkowicach u tkacza Sebastiana, a ja będę w Soli, przy żupie na robocie. Może i pan Serebkiewicz, co ojcu tę niegodziwą furmankę naraił, przekazywać co będzie, a może i z zamku co przyjdzie... — A może i Król Jegomość dopytywać się o ciebie będzie — rzecze, żartując znowu Matysek — a co jemu powiedzieć? — Może i sam Król Jegomość — odpowiem, obracając żart w prawdę — co wiedzieć? bo przecież obiecał ojcu dać konfirmację na sołtystwo. Boże mój, Boże, a nużby królewski dekret przyszedł! — A ma ten dekret nogi? — pyta Matysek — bo jak nie ma, to sam nie przyjdzie. — Matysku — rzekę, już zły — takiś wykrętniczek, że gadać szkoda do ciebie. Ja do ostatniej nędzy przyszedł, serce mi się pada od żałości, a ty sobie jeno śmieszki stroisz! — «Czart swoje, a baba swoje», jak mówią Rusini — odpowiada Matysek, ale masz wiedzieć, że ja tak nie z swawoli tylko mówię. Widzisz, bo ja się na tym nie znam, ale podsłuchałem, jak ksiądz pleban i pan chorąży o konfirmacjach mówili. Albo ty wiesz, czy król dał dekret, czy nie dał? A może dał, to i tak tobie z tego piskorz, skoro o nim nie wiesz. Po konfirmację albo trzeba iść do kancelarii królewskiej, albo trzeba wiedzieć, kędy ją wysłano, na czyje ręce. Król do was przez osobne posły dekretu nie wyprawi; albo dekret czeka w Krakowie na was, a wtedy nic sobie z tego nie robi, że ty na niego czekasz w Podborzu, albo już wysłany jest z Krakowa, a wtedy poszedł na zamek samborski a z zamku dopiero do Podborza pojść by mu potrzeba, aby się wam dostał! — To się nam nigdy nie dostanie! — wołam ja teraz, bo Matysek słowami swoimi jakby mi świeczkę zapalił w ciemności. — «Mądrej głowie dość dwie słowie, a obuchem w łeb!» — rzecze Matysek. — Jeżeli dekret przyszedł na zamek, to z zamku tylko przez ręce podstarościego albo Kajdasza mógł był przyjść do nas! Jakżeby oni go nie ukryli! — Król z dekretem, a Kajdasz z muszkietem — mówi na to Matysek. — A teraz zostań zdrów, Hanusik! Na plebanii pewnie już pochrypli od wołania: «Matys! Matys! A gdzieżeś to, psianogo!» Ani mnie to minie, że wezmę po uszach! Jak co zobaczę, jak co usłyszę, aby co ważnego a dobrego, to choćby do Soli posztykulam do ciebie, chociem chromy, boście wy dla mnie zawsze dobrzy byli, i ty, i Markowa! Hej, hej, żebyście to wy na sołtystwo wrócili! A tobym ja rad zagrał Kajdaszowi na waletę ot, na tę nutę: :Żegnaj cię pies, żegnaj cię pies, Cyganku! :Witaj cię bies, witaj cię bies, Cyganku! I Matysek odszedł śpiewający. Jak mnie zostawił, tak długą chwilę stałem na miejscu, rozmyślając nad tym, co mi powiedział. Co teraz robić? A nuż dekret królewski dla ojca już był albo jest, albo niebawem będzie, jakże o tym wiedzieć? jako go dostać? Czy z kancelarii królewskiej, do której mnie, biednemu, jakże trafić? czy z zamku, co jeszcze gorzej, bo go ci niecnotliwi ludzie zatrzymają, ukryją, zdrapią! Iśćże teraz w świat za zarobkiem czy zostać i dekretu królewskiego patrzeć? Tak mi kołatały myśli w głowie, a tymczasem wszedłem w las, kierując się ku polanie, na miejsce, gdzie Semen zakopał tę swoją tajemniczą rzecz, o której ja nie wiedziałem, co zacz była, a na którą trafić mogą ludzie, co w lesie piece kopać i popioły palić będą. Pamiętałem dobrze każdy znak, z łatwością się rozpoznałem, ale jeszcze dość daleko było od Semenowej polany, a już słyszę: bach! bach! bach! walą chłopy siekierami, a las jakby gadać umiał, bach! bach! bach! milami odpowiada, że wyraźnie się zda, jakżeby drzewa ze strachu na siebie wołały. Przychodzę na samo miejsce, patrzę i oczom nie wierzę: na polanie, o której Semen myślał, że tam chyba wilk czasem zabłądzi, roi się od ludzi, stoją szałasy z gałęzi i wózki, leżą wszędy topory, piły, rydle, sznury, drabiny. Masz tobie tajemnicę! Zachodzę w głowę, jak ci ludzie tu się dostali, bom po drodze nigdzie śladu nogi ludzkiej nie widział; idę między nich, jakobym także do roboty należał, i rozglądam się na wszystkie strony, aby obaczyć, którędy wszystko to przywędrowało na polanę. Niedługo było szukać. Nie ma co mówić: Semen niegłupi, to prawda, ale tym razem kozackiego rozumu nie pokazał. Nie znał tutejszych lasów, tak jak i ja ich nie znał, wziął się do lasu z tej strony z której do polany było i bardzo daleko, i bardzo ciężko, tedy myślał, że to właśnie głąb puszczy i sam koniec świata, a nie wiedział, że z innego końca brzeg lasu był blisko, a droga cale łatwa, bo równa i gładka, że jeno drzewa wyciąć a furą na polanę zajedziesz. Rozglądam się teraz jeszcze baczniej po ludziach i narzędziach; widzę: od onej skały, a to właśnie od rozpadliny prosto, jakby strzelił, co krok prawie kołek po kołku wbity w ziemię i kto wie czy który z nich nie siedzi na samym dziewiątym kroku. Podszedłem do jednego z chłopów i pytam, na co te kołki powbijane. — Tu się będzie kopać — odpowiada. — A kiedyż zaczniecie? — Może dzisiaj, ale najpewniej, że aż jutro, bo czekamy na tych Niemców ze Lwowa, a jakoś ich nie widać — rzecze chłop. By mi obuchem po głowie dał, tak by mnie nie ogłuszył, jak tą wieścią. Poszedłem z polany w las, bom nie chciał, aby mnie jacy znajomi ludzie widzieli, ale niedaleko, tak że co się tam działo, spoza drzew dobrze widzieć mogłem. Siadłem na mchu, podparłem głowę rękami i tak siedziałem długo, a płakać mi się chciało, żem już teraz na to wszystko głupi i rady żadnej nie widzę. Bo a co robić? Zrobił mnie Semen stróżem i wiernikiem swoim, pod przysięgą i klątwą mnie zostawił; onej rzeczy zakopanej ruszyć mi nie wolno, ale patrzeć na to spokojnie nie mogę przecie, jak ją inni znajdą, ruszą i zabiorą. Wiedzieć o tym, a nie radzić i nie ratować, to przecież będzie także zdrada i złamanie przysięgi. Główna rzecz na tym, aby Semen miał to, co zakopał; jeżeli ja wykopię, to mu tego święcie dochowam i gardło prędzej dam, niżeli dopuszczę, aby wzięte było. Ale jakby zrobić? Trzeba doczekać nocy; jak ludzie pójdą z polany, wezmę się do roboty, byle jeszcze za dnia sami kopać nie zaczęli. Tak tedy siedzę w ukryciu, czekam i czuwam. Słońce już się dobrze chylić zaczęło, las się nurzał w mrocznym cieniu, choć za lasem jeszcze dzień być musiał, kiedy rąbanie ustało i widzę, że chłopy zabierają się do domu. Poszli wszyscy, jeden tylko został, pewnie dla wartowania narzędzi. Z jednym to już łacniej — myślę — ale przecie zawsze ciężko, bo go przecież nie przemogę ani ubiję, tedy ciemnej nocy czekać będę musiał i uważać, kiedy zaśpi. Nie spuszczam tego wartownika z oka, prosząc Boga, żeby mu się też wrychle spać zachciało. On się po trosze kręcił po polanie, zaczął składać do kupy zaniechane narzędzia, ale przestał; nasłuchiwał, jakby kogoś wyglądał, może swojej kobiety, która mu wieczerzę przynieść miała, świsnął też parę razy jakby na psa, pomyślał chwilę, a w końcu zarzucił płótniankę na plecy i poszedł. Polana była pusta. Jakąś chwilę jeszcze przeczekałem, czy nie wróci, a widząc, że go już nigdzie wśród drzew nie widać, wyszedłem z ukrycia, chwyciłem rydel i z pukającym sercem wziąłem się do roboty. Tak jak mnie Semen uczył, odmierzyłem dziewięć kroków, ukląkłem, naznaczyłem sobie miejsce od kolana, powstałem i nuż kopać. Już się ani oglądałam, ani nasłuchiwałem, czy też kto nie idzie; na nic by się to było zdało, bo mi od tego strachu i wzruszenia oczy i uszy zastąpiło i tylko mi brzęczało w głowie jakby w ulu. Niedługom kopał; ledwo kilkanaście razy rydlem ziemię wyrzuciłem, trafiłem na coś twardego. Był to duży czerep z garnka. Odrzucę go na bok i widzę drugi czerep taki sam, a na nim mieszek skórzany, taki mały, że go w garść snadno wziąć, czerwonym sznurkiem zawiązany i dokoła dobrze opleciony. Schowałem go szybko w zanadrze, a miałem na sobie sukmankę karazjową, jak ją u nas noszą na wsi, i chcę patrzeć, czy nie ma jeszcze czego więcej, kiedy nagle czuję, jak mnie ktoś chwyta za kołnierz i słyszę za sobą wołanie: — A, ty żłodeju, co ty kopasz! Struchlałem i zdało mi się, że dusza ze mnie wyskoczy! Już mi się nie potrzeba było oglądać, kto to taki, bo po głosie i po tych słowach z węgierska powiedzianych poznałem, że to hajduk Kajdaszl Chwileczkę to jakobym skamieniał, ale tylko chwileczkę, bo kiedym raz wiedział, że to Kajdasz, wróg, rozbójnik, złodziej naszego chleba, taki we mnie duch pomsty wstąpił, takie gorąco serce mi oblało, na taką odwagę, a raczej na taką wściekłość mi się wzięło, że byłbym się dał poszarpać w kawałki, a nie uciekał przed nim. Porwę się na nogi i szarpnę z całej mocy, a on mnie za kark trzyma, jakby żelaznymi kleszczami chwycił, ku ziemi mnie gniecie. Tedy chwycę oburącz rydel i jak nim nie machnę z całej siły poza siebie, tak na ślepo, nie wiedząc, w co ugodzę, czy w łeb, czy w ramię, czy w nogi hajduka — tak jeno usłyszę jęk i uczuję, że mnie ręka puściła, a Kajdasz buch! na ziemię. Skoczę tedy naprzód i obracam się do Kajdasza, a trzymam rydel obiema rękami, gotów się bronić aż do śmierci, i widzę, że Kajdasz leży na ziemi, a krew mu z głowy ciurkiem ciecze, a koło niego stoi podstarości Bałczyński i jeszcze jakiś człek wysoki, rudy, z cudzoziemska ubrany, w łosiowym kabacie i z mieczykiem przy boku, pewno jeden z tych Niemców lwowskich. Niemiec ten nie ruszał się z miejsca, tylko we mnie oczyma jakby strzelił, tak ostro i przenikliwie spojrzał — zaś podstarości z czekanem żelaznym na mnie sadzi i: — Bij! zabij! — woła. Umknąłem głowy przed czekanem w sam czas, bo podstarości omal mnie nie ugodził ostrym nadziakiem, a wtedy pewno bym się był z tego nie wybiegał z życiem. Jedyny mój ratunek był w ucieczce, toteż jeno tyle mnie Bałczyński widział, co mu było trzeba na rozpłatanie głowy, gdyby czekan jego był nie chybił — skoczyłem w las, uciekając, ile mi siły i tchu stawało. Słyszałem tylko wołanie: «Łapaj, łapaj!», ale coraz dalsze i słabsze, aż całkiem umilkło w głuszy leśnej. Padłem na ziemię jak nieżywy od srogiego zmęczenia, a snadź musiałem cale omdleć, bo nie wiedziałem o sobie, tak jakbym od życia i od wszelkiej pamięci odszedł. Gdy się nareście ocknąłem wśród szumu drzew, ogarnięty ciemnością nocy, nie wiedziałem zrazu, gdzie jestem i co się ze mną dzieje, i dopiero po chwili stanęło mi wszystko przed oczyma, co zaszło na polanie. Pomacałem zanadrze, czy ów wykopany mieszek mam jeszcze, a przekonawszy się, że mam, prawie nie żałowałem już mego węzełka z świąteczną odzieżą i z butami, który został na polance, lubo to był cały mój majątek, i zasnąłem smaczno jakoby na najmiększej pościeli. Oko proroka 04